1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp assembly having a first lamp section and a second lamp section. The first and second lamp sections provide different light distributions, and are both accommodated inside a single lamp chamber. Such a lamp assembly may be an automotive headlamp assembly having a clearance lamp and a turn signal lamp, or an automotive indicating lamp assembly having a tail lamp and a stop lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a vehicle lamp assembly, the second lamp section of which has a light emitting device and a light guide member which emits light from the light emitting device.
2. Related Art
JP 2006-236588 A describes a related-art headlamp assembly including a lamp body, a front cover which forms a lamp chamber together with the lamp body, a headlamp section, and a clearance lamp section. The headlamp section and the clearance lamp section are both accommodated inside the lamp chamber. The headlamp section includes a projector-type light source unit which provides headlamp light distribution. The projector-type light source unit has a projection lens, a shade, a light source, and a reflector. The clearance lamp section includes a light guide member which provides clearance lamp light distribution. The light guide member has a plate-shaped base portion and an apron portion which downwardly extends from a horizontal front edge of the base portion. The base portion and the apron portion are formed in a one-piece structure. The headlamp further includes an extension which surrounds the projector-type light source unit. The extension has a forwardly extending horizontal portion, and the light guide member is arranged to be substantially level with a front end portion of the forwardly extending horizontal portion. The clearance lamp section further includes a plurality of first LEDs laterally arranged on a rear side of a laterally extending rear end face of the base portion, and a plurality of second LEDs laterally arranged on a rear side the laterally extending apron portion. The apron portion is formed with cylindrical steps. Light from the plurality of second LEDs is primarily emitted from the apron portion to provide the clearance lamp light distribution. A lower surface of the base portion is formed with stippled dots (an internally reflecting region), and light from the plurality of first LEDs is uniformly emitted from the entire base portion.